Psycho in the Night
by ccb0191
Summary: Embry doesn’t believe he has an imprint, and he’s perfectly fine with that. He would much rather spend his time having meaningless one night stands with faceless girls that he’ll never remember. Full Summary inside
1. I let him grab my boob

**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting another story... OO... but uh... well I just finished reading Breaking Dawn, and I'm not gonna lie, I hate everything about the whole series except for the wolf pack. Therefore, I am writing a story about said wolf pack because they are my favorite, yet underappreciated, characters haha. Okay... so... enjoy! And review!! Yeah... The first half of the story is going to be like, a narration in third person and the second half will be in first person from a surprise character!! Whoo!! ok... now you can read haha. **

_**Disclaimer: Uh... I own nothing... blah blah blah...**_

_Summary: Embry doesn't believe he has an imprint, and he's perfectly fine with that. He would much rather spend his time having meaningless one night stands with faceless girls that he'll never remember. But what happens when he finally imprints, and the girl thinks he's psycho? Will he ever get his true love, or will he live in loneliness?_

Embry woke up on Saturday morning with a massive hangover. The party from the night before came flooding back to him and he sat up too quickly, causing his head to begin pounding worse than ever. His hand flew to his head while he turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. 12:34. _Make a wish, _he thought to himself as he got up out of the bed. He searched the strange room for his jeans, sliding them over his hips after locating them. Then he grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and casually slung it over his shoulder. A slight stirring from the bed caught his attention, and he turned to see a girl sit up and look at him blearily.

"Where you going?" she asked, confused as he turned to walk out the door.

"Home. My parents are probably worried about me," he replied nonchalantly. This was a lie of course. His parents were home maybe once a month, so he basically lived by himself. But this girl... Sarah... Sasha... whatever her name was, didn't need to know that.

"Oh, okay. Call me later?" she asked desperately, hoping he would say yes.

"Don't count on it," Then he turned and walked out the door leaving the hurt girl behind.

Embry ran all the way home, glad of his werewolf speed. He took a quick shower and then headed for Sam and Emily's, where he knew the rest of the pack would be.

"It's about time you showed up," Jacob yelled as Embry walked in the door.

"Could you not yell? Please?" Embry asked, clutching his head due to the pain.

"Oooh, bad hangover, huh?" Lexi asked. Lexi was Paul's imprint, and she was currently sitting on the floor, leaned up against his legs while he massaged her shoulders. "Who'd you screw last night?"

"You are so vulgar, Lexi," Leah said disgustedly as she walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch between her brother and Jared.

"Oh, whatever, you know he did SOMEBODY last night," Lexi responded with a roll of her eyes. "So, who was it?"

"I don't know. Some chick. Selena... Selma... I don't know. Something with an 'S'" Embry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're a pig," Leah said, horrified.

"And this surprises you... how?" Lexi asked, laughing.

"Oh, whatever Leah. You're just mad because you haven't been laid in like, 2 years. I mean god, I'll have sex with you if it'll make you stop bitchin' all the time," Embry said, plopping down on the floor next to Lexi. Leah proceeded to spit out the water she had been drinking and began making gagging noises.

"Oh, you should definitely sleep with him, Leah," Lexi said, nodding her head vigorously. Leah immediately stopped her gagging and stared at Lexi, dumbfounded. "What?" Everyone in the room had turned to look at her.

"Lexi...," Kim, Jared's imprint, began.

"Have you lost what little mind you have, you blonde bimbo?" Leah asked.

"Hey, she is not a bimbo!" Paul yelled, immediately jumping up and beginning to shake.

"Oh, sit down you baboon, I am so" Lexi said with a roll of her eyes, reaching up to tug on his shirt. Grudgingly he obliged, sitting back down to resume Lexi's shoulder rub. "And no, I am not out of my mind. You DO need a good lay and, trust me, Embry can give you that."

"Excuse me?" Paul yelled, once again jumping to his feet. Lexi silently looked up to the ceiling, as if begging for help, before jumping up and laying her hands on Paul's shoulders.

"Alright, it's going to be okay. Simmer down, big boy. That's right... calm yourself. Now sit down on the couch," Lexi soothed, while slowly easing Paul down onto the couch. When she had succeeded she plopped down in his lap and kissed him on the cheek. Meanwhile, Jared, Seth, Jacob, Collin, Brady, and Quil were rolling on the floor in laughter, Kim and Leah looked like they might puke, and Embry just stood in the corner looking sheepish.

"Would you like to explain to him what you're talking about," Jared said in between spouts of laughter.

"Uh... yeah... I guess...," Lexi stammered.. "Dammit... I really thought he knew already. Um... ok... not here. Come with me." Lexi grabbed his hand and led him out the door suddenly.

Leah blinked her eyes a few times before facing Embry. "Please tell me... that you... ew... that YOU did not had SEX with LEXI!"

"Okay, I did not had sex with Lexi," Embry said, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"He slept with her like, the day she moved here," Jared said, chuckling to himself.

"It was before Paul imprinted on her, but none of us ever told him about it because... well... it IS Paul," Quil said, trying to contain his laughter.

"How did he not figure it out?" Kim asked, confused. "I mean, can't you guys like, read each others thoughts?"

"Well yeah, but we never thought about it around Paul," Jared explained, like it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"We wanted to keep Embry around for at least a little while," Jacob said.

"Gee, thanks guys. I really appreciate that. But now, I'm going to die because no one told Lexi that Paul didn't know," Embry said, running a hand through his hair. "Fan-frickin-tastic."

"Don't worry about it," Kim said, waving off his worries. "If anyone can calm down Paul, it's Lexi. She can, in some miraculous way, actually handle that boy."

"Yeah your right. I don't understand it. Maybe she lets him grab her boob every time he gets mad. That would sure calm me right down," Jacob replied, raising his eyebrows at the thought.

"I heard that," Lexi yelled, walking back in through the door at that exact second, looking slightly offended.

"Face it, Lex," Quil said, walking over to her and throwing his arm over her shoulder. "You're a slut."

Lexi stood silently for a minute, before shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right."

"So what'd you do with Paul?" Kim asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen to pour herself some Diet Coke.

"Oh, I let him grab my boob," Lexi said, laughing. "Just kidding. I really just explained the whole situation to him."

"And he was okay with it?" Embry asked.

"Hell no. He was really pissed off so he phased and went to like, kill a deer or something. I don't know what you people do when your all... wolf-y," she said with a shake of her head.

"So, is there anybody else you've slept with that I should know about?" Leah asked. "You know, so it doesn't sneak up on me again."

"Well... I 've slept with... well... this is embarrassing. I don't wanna talk about it," Lexi said, blushing slightly.

"Oh no," Kim said from the kitchen, with a roll of her eyes. "How many people in this room right now?"

"Now that, I definitely do NOT wanna talk about," Lexi said standing up and walking into the kitchen to join Kim. Taking advantage of Lexi's turned back, Jacob held up four fingers to Kim, causing her mouth to drop open. "Let's go back to the fact that Leah's a bitch and needs to get laid. By Embry."

"Hey! I am NOT a bitch and I am NOT having sex with Embry," Leah said, before standing up and walking out of the house to a chorus of laughter.

"She'll cave," Embry said confidently. "Now, how about we get some food, because I'm about to starve." Kim and Lexi shared a look, knowing that he meant "Why don't the ladies cook me something to eat."

"Yes, your majesty," Kim responded, while she and Lexi got to work on a meal for the always hungry werewolves.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Like it? Hate it? It was just sort of an introductory kind of thing, so you can get to know the characters and their personalities and stuff. I also really like to hear about specific lines you liked or actions or... whatever. I like to know what you guys think about what's happening. MUCH APPRECIATED! 3**


	2. Ma'am, exactly who intoxicated are you?

**A/N: Whoo chapter two!! To be honest, I really wasn't expecting the amount of reviews that **

**I got... I mean... I only got seven... but that's more then I usually get haha... so I've decided to **

**thank each of you personally.**

**leighermickey: Thanks! I worked really hard to make it amusing... So I'm glad you liked it! **

**)**

**mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague: Thanks for your AWESOME praise and your pretty please **

**worked... new chapter! (Sorry it took so long)**

**RedheadObsession: Thanks for saying it was funny! I love when people think I'm funny! **

**Haha**

**CaitlinMcG: Thanks, I thought it was pretty Jacob, too. And I also love the wolves the best, **

**hence my story about them! I always really liked Jacob, Quil, and Embry!**

**ilovemybackpack: thanks so much! I didn't want it to end either! But unfortunately, it had to. But it's okay because there's a new chapter that hopefully won't disappoint you! )**

**book-adictgirl90210: THANKS! I'm really glad you like it! Here's another chapter for you! )**

**hzl: haha the four are Embry, Jacob, Quil and Paul... I think those were the four I had in mind anyway... haha it was awhile ago that I wrote it.**

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not owned by me. Of course.**_

"You're coming to the party tonight, right?" Jacob asked, grabbing a coke that Embry tossed to him.

"Nah, my mom's coming home tomorrow so I have to go clean the house or she'll kill me," Embry responded.

"Dude, that sucks," Quil said plopping down on the couch. "This is supposed to be like, the party of the year!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Embry said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw... I hate when you don't come to parties," Lexi sighed.

"That was surprisingly nice of you, Lexi," Kim replied, looking shocked.

"Yeah... not really, I just like watching him get drunk and hit on ugly girls," Lexi said, nodding.

"Thanks, Lex," Embry said sarcastically. "You know, a person would THINK that his so called friends would stop him when he got so intoxicated that he hit on Big Barbara."

"Whoa! Don't be bitter, Em!" Lexi exclaimed. "That was probably the best night of her life!" Everyone in the room burst into laughter and Embry crossed his arms and sulked.

"We really are gonna miss you at the party though, man," Jacob said. "There's supposed to be this new girl..."

"Oh yeah, the one from Forks," Quil interrupted. "She's supposed to be muy sexy!"

"Yeah... sorry I'm gonna get to her before you," Jacob said, slapping Quil on the back.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick," Kim said.

"_**I**_ don't want to meet the new girl," Jared said, walking over to sit beside Kim.

"Like you would say anything different," Lexi responded, rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't really matter. The second one of you slips up and tells her about me, she'll orgasm just to the sound of my name. Sorry boys, but you know you can't beat the man," he said, flexing his muscles.

"It's cute how you think you're irresistible," Lexi replied, patting him on the head as she walked by.

"Whatever," Embry scoffed before standing up and heading for the door. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

...

"This party is so AWESOME!" Lexi exclaimed as she and Kim walked through the door.

The party was being held at some snobby rich girls house down in Forks. They had a huge basement that was perfect for an out of control teenage party.

"Oooh I think I see the new girl over there," Kim said, pointing at a girl standing over against the wall laughing at something Mike Newton, a boy from Forks who was standing with her, had just said.

"Oh, and Jacob sees her too," Lexi responded, holding her hand up to her mouth like a microphone. "Let's watch as he zeroes in for the kill. His first move is going to have to be to defeat young Newton. He literally picks him up with one hand folks, putting him down next to a group of wild, and possibly drunk, young teenagers. Let's see what Black will do next."

"Are you going to narrate the whole thing?" Kim asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"I am in fact," Lexi responded, putting her hand down for a moment. Then she stuck it right back up and continued her play by play. "Now he appears to be sweet talking her, probably saying something along the lines of 'Come sleep with me.' She holds up her left hand, appearing to be showing him..." Lexi cut off after that and just stared.

"She's married?" Kim exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"I guess... I mean is there any other reason you would wear a ring on your left hand and show it to a guy when he's trying to hit on you?" Lexi asked, completely confused.

Jacob looked around the room for a second, obviously confounded, before slowly walking away from the new girl, who turned around and began talking to a girl standing behind her. Lexi beckoned him over, and he began to walk toward them, slowly.

"So new girl is married?" Lexi asked the second he was standing next to her.

Jacob scrutinized her face, looking straight into her eyes. "Ma'am, exactly how intoxicated are you?" he asked, using his best policeman voice.

"Shut up!" she said, smacking him in the face. "I haven't even had anything yet. But we SAW her show you the ring on her left hand. And then you were all like 'Oh my gosh, what the hell, let me wander around in random circles because, shit, I don't know what else to do.'"

"It's not a marriage ring, dumbass," Jacob said, lightly smacking her on the back of the head. "It's a purity ring. Chick's a virgin. And apparently has no intention of fixing that anytime soon."

Kim and Lexi stood in silence for a moment staring at Jacob, before busting out into raucous laughter. Quil walked up to the group and asked what was so funny, which caused another round of laughter from the two girls.

"New girl. She's 'made a pledge to stay pure until marriage,'" Jacob said, saying the last part in a high pitched, poor imitation of a girl.

Quil stared blankly at him for a moment before he responded. "What does that mean?"

"It MEANS you're not getting laid tonight," Lexi said, spouting into more laughter.

"Shit," Quil responded before walking away.

Just then Lexi's cell rang so she walked outside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Embry."

"Hey boy! How's the cleaning going, you having a good time?"

"A blast. How's the party?"

"Ahh amazing! Thanks for asking!!"

"The new girl hot?"

"Uh... I guess..."

"Sorry, awkward question for you. But Jake and Quil didn't answer their phones so... you're my source."

"Lucky me."

"You should be honored. So, has she already turned down Quil and Jake or will that come later?"

"Oh, she turned them down alright."

"Good. I'll be there in like five minutes. Try my luck with her. Bye Lex." With a click he hung up and the line went dead.

"Well," Lexi said, as the shut her cell, "this should be VERY interesting." And with that, she went back into the party. "Maybe I'll warn New Girl about what's coming..."

...

_**Coming soon on**_ _**Psycho in the Night: Lexi and Kim fill new girl in on everything before Embry arrives. Will she crack under the pressure? Or will she stay strong? Find out next time!**_

**A/N: Alright, I know it's like... short and everything. And it takes me forever to update. But like I have school and my classes are really hard this year so y'all are just gonna have to be patient with me. But I do LOVE all the reviews and alert thingys that I've been getting so you guys are pretty much the best!! Love you all!! )**


	3. She's one ugly bitch

**A/N: Well well well. I am ACTUALLY gonna update. Man, am I slow or what? But ya know... I have a lot of things going on so... I try my best haha. But whats REALLY been motivating me are all these AWESOME reviews that I've gotten! Because you guys rock! And all the people who put me on their alert thingy... that just makes me wanna dance. Sometimes I do. SO...to all my LOVELY reviewers... my comments to you!**

**XvampWitchCatX: Thanks so much! I update as soon as I find the time to write... so it takes awhile haha. But hopefully I didn't make you wait too long! =]**

**joemarnc: Gracias, mi amigo! I try my best to make it enjoyable for you!**

**floratencha: haha me either! And I like your name... floratencha... thats cool... idk what it means but its cool!**

**Viva_la_vida_191: im glad you love it! And I try my best to update!**

**I_Am_Switzerland: Well I am sure glad that you read both chapters! If you just read one you might get confused... haha jk thanks for the review and im SO HAPPY that you like it!**

**Dracosnewgirl: idk... maybe if he gets her drunk enough... foreshadowing? I have no clue! Haha**

**jake..: im glad you love it! I LOVE IT TOO! Well anyways heres your update!**

**Phlowergirl: thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the take on it! And... heres some more for you!**

**And now... CHAPTER THREE!**

Lexi and Kim both grabbed a can of beer before walking over to where the new girl was "holding court" with a few admirers. She looked like the might pass out if someone didn't help her out soon, so Lexi pushed past all of the ogling boys to get to her.

"Hey, Lexi," one of them sneered as she pushed past him. "You still dating that asshole or are you ready for another ride on the 'Jim?'" He smacked her on the butt after that comment and she turned around to face him.

"Awwww, that's sweet Jim," she said, smiling at him. "Unfortunately, I'm busy tonight. I guess you're just gonna have to ride on yourself." She shrugged before reaching into the middle of the tight circle and grabbing the new girl by the arm. She swiftly yanked her out and pushed her forward.

"Hey, I'm Kim," Kim said after catching the girl from almost falling.

"I'm Lexi. Sorry if I was a little rough, you looked like you needed some help."

"Oh my gosh, I most definitely did. What is UP with boys in this town? My names Arynn, by the way. I just moved here." Arynn lightly dusted herself off.

"Yeah, yeah, I think our friend hit on you earlier. Sorry about that. But the worst is yet to come," Lexi yelled over the music.

Arynn stopped what she was doing and she looked up stunned. "What?"

"Yeah, trust me, you have NOT had enough to drink to handle this one," Kim said, widening her eyes dramatically.

"That's just great. I'm so sick of this. Uh... I think I'm probably just gonna go home. I really can't take anymore of these come ons," she said, grabbing a beer from the table beside her and downing it.

"Oh my god! You know what we should do! We should TOTALLY have a sleepover!" Lexi exclaimed. "Yeah, definitely. My parents are out of town! You guys should come over and then we can fill Arynn in on all of the 'do's' and 'don'ts' of living here."

"Uh... I'd have to call my parents. But I'm sure they'd be okay with it. I'll be back in a sec." Arynn walked outside where it was quieter to call her mom.

"What about you? Your parents won't care, right?" Lexi asked, looking intently at Kim.

"Yeah probably not. They pretty much assume. I'll text my brother to tell them," she said, taking out her phone. "So, that was like really random. She's probably like 'What the hell, random girl inviting me to a sleepover??' She's probably thinking she'll be lucky to wake up in the morning."

"Well I mean... that's just my personality. Most people don't have a problem with it," Lexi replied, defensively.

"Yeah well, most of those 'people' are boys that you plan on having sex with. Of course they don't have a problem with it. Speaking of, you totally should have dumped your beer on Jim. What an asshole," Kim said, taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

"No no, honey. That would have been a waste of perfectly good alcohol," she retaliated, before both bursted into a fit of giggles.

"My parents said that was fine. I think they're just happy I'm making friends, actually. They thought I would be spending every Friday night at home," Arynn said walking back up to the group.

"Sweet! Okay, well we need to leave NOW before Embry gets here," Lexi said, swiftly heading toward the door.

"Too late," Kim replied, looking up at the entranceway that Embry had just come through.

"Damn! He is FINE!" Arynn exclaimed, eyes popping out of her head.

"Trust me honey, you do NOT want to go down that road. Quick, go hide," Lexi said, shoving her quickly into a crowd of people. At that exact moment Embry walked up to the girls.

"So... where's the hot new girl?" he asked, scanning the crowds for her.

"Yeah... she's around here somewhere. But you know Em... funny thing... she's actually not that hot at all," Kim said, shaking her head sadly.

"What do you mean? I heard she was damn sexy!" Embry said, still looking around.

"Nah, man," Lexi said, grabbing his arm and leading him out the door. "She's one ugly bitch, I'll tell you that much."

"You said she was hot on the phone!" Embry exclaimed, whipping around and grabbing Lexi by the shoulders.

"Well... I... uh... you... er... how ELSE was I supposed to answer that question?" Lexi said, leaning backwards slightly.

Just then, Paul walked by the group and punched Embry in the arm, hard. "If you try to sleep with her again, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Point taken," Embry said, massaging his arm.

"Baby, wait up! I'll be back," Lexi said to Kim, before skipping off after Paul.

"She's not ugly is she?" Embry said, scrutinizing Kim's face. He knew she couldn't lie when Lexi wasn't there to back her up.

"I... just... I don't..."

"Kim..."

"NO! She's really pretty. BUT she's a virgin! She's not gonna sleep with anybody until she's married," Kim blurted out, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well... that can be EASILY fixed," Embry replied smoothly. Just then Lexi exited the big house with Arynn.

"Well, we can't put it off forever," she said, putting her arm protectively around Arynn shoulders. "Embry, this is Arynn, no she will not have sex with you, blow you, or give you a hand job. We're going to my house for a sleep over, see you tomorrow, bye."

She then grabbed Kim by the arm and dragged her away quickly to her car. No one even noticed that Embry was left standing there, his eyes wide. He was unable to remove them from the girl walking away with Kim and Lexi.

_**Coming soon on Psycho in the Night: Some girl talk with Lexi, Arynn, and Kim and some bonding time between the males of the wolf pack... and Leah.**_

**A/N: Okay... so this one was really short. Hopefully not disappointing but... idk. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up REALLY soon... like maybe tomorrow... or Tuesday... idk. If I'm lucky I'll be able to sit down and write it tomorrow, cause I pretty much know what's coming.** **AND I can assure you that some of the next chapters... idk if directly the next one but one thats coming soon is gonna be AMAZING! ...hopefully haha. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! =]**


	4. Chick's gonna think he's psycho

**A/N: Alright, I'm a total liar. I thought I was gonna get the chapter up sooner... but ya know... life is hard. And busy. But I have it up now... and it's kinda short. But hopefully not disappointing. I personally think it's kinda funny... but maybe because I wrote it and I know how it's supposed to be read and stuff... so... idk. **

**OH I HAVE A REQUEST! Ok so when you're reading this if my dialogue sounds all fake and stuff... like no one would actually say it... could you tell me? Cause I hate when I read stuff and it's like "When will you be departing?" And I'm just like wtf who would even say that?? So... if you could help me out on that... thanks.**

**LycanBabe33: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's funny... that means I'm not the only one... haha.**

**Phlowergirl: yeah, ya gotta be blunt with them boys. I created Embry to eventually be the perfect guy... but not in some clingy romantic gross way in a fun I would actually want to date him way**

**I_Am_Switzerland101: THANK YOU! I liked that part too! =]**

**FloraTencha: haha that's awesome... I wish I could get up at five... alas I am much too lazy.**

**Viva_La_Vida_191: fine, whatever just go and ruin my big surprise! Haha jk good for you for being... smart haha**

**XvampWitchCatX: well thank you for loving my characters! It's like saying you love a little piece of me. Big smiles for you! =]**

"Ok, whatever this... crap is, it's fantastic!" Arynn laughed, grabbing a handful of the popcorn mixture that was sitting on the table beside her.

"Thank you kindly," Lexi said, taking a swig of her coke. "It's a lovely little mixture Kim and myself dreamed up."

"Yeah, popcorn, M&M's, marshmallows, chocolate syrup, cookies, and peanut butter. Hey, maybe next time we could melt the peanut butter and pour it on top," suggested Kim.

"Can you melt peanut butter?" asked Lexi.

"Like I know... ask your dad. He knows EVERYTHING!"

"Not true. He has no idea that I've slept with half the population of Forks," Lexi replied cockily. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"So... is anybody gonna explain this Embry character to me?" Arryn asked curiously.

Lexi and Kim exchanged a look before Lexi hesitantly began, "Well....."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Alright, what am I gonna do about New Girl?" Embry asked, glancing around the living room at the wolf pack.

"Uh... move on and find somebody else to fuck?" Quil suggested.

"But I love her," Embry retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Leah burst into a raucous chorus of laughter. "You- you... LOVE her? You met her like 45 minutes ago! You didn't even talk to her!"

"Well," Embry said becoming impatient. "Obviously, Leah, the whole complicated and deep process of imprinting is lost on your small and incompetent brain."

"You imprinted on her?" Jacob asked. "What the hell, dude! You didn't even say anything!"

"Because I THOUGHT that my question 'What am I gonna do about New Girl?' was self explanatory!" Embry replied, getting frustrated.

"Maybe you should go serenade her from underneath her window," Leah suggested between spurts of laughter.

"Of course! That's perfect! Thanks Leah!" With that Embry jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Whoa. I was totally kidding," Leah said.

"Damn. That chick's gonna think he's psycho..." Jared said.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh... so he's a whore," Arynn said, summing up the conversation.

"Yeah. Sort of like a male version of Lexi," Kim stated.

"Ugh, so uncalled for, bitch," Lexi joked, throwing a pillow at Kim.

"Wait... do you hear that?" Arynn asked, holding her hands up for Kim and Lexi to stop.

"Is somebody... singing?" Kim asked, dumbfounded. The girls listened closer and heard a horrible, off pitch voice wafting up towards the open window.

_One hour ago I saw you,_

_You looked up when I came through the door,_

_My head started reeling,_

_You gave me the feeling,_

_The room had no ceiling or floor._

Embry was standing below the window, singing at the top of his lungs. The girls shut the window slowly and walked back over the to the couch. Then they busted out laughing.

"'One hour ago I saw you?'" Lexi asked when she was finally able to breathe. "The dipwad isn't even singing the right words!"

"Oh my god, he is SUCH a creeper!" Kim laughed. "What did he do, follow us here? You must be REAL special, Arynn!"

"Uh... should I be afraid?" Arynn asked.

"Very," Lexi and Kim replied together before erupting into another round of laughter.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I don't think she liked it," Embry said as he walked back through the door.

"No, you don't say!" Leah exclaimed sarcastically. "With your beautiful singing voice, how could she not?"

"What'd they do man?" Jacob asked, placing a comforting hand on Embry's shoulder.

"Well... after they heard me singing they shut the window. And then they started laughing."

"So... you made an ass out of yourself?" Quil asked, trying to restrain his laughter.

"Well... you fucked this one up, didn't ya?" Leah asked, openly laughing at him.

"Yeah, man, you're screwed," Jared said, patting him on the back.

Embry sighed dejectedly and looked out the window. "But I love her."


	5. How do you know where I live?

**A/N: Look how good I did you guys!!! It's only been a couple of days and I'm already updating! Ok thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you and you rock!**

**I_Am_Switzerland101****: THANK YOU! You are so ah-mazing!! I L-O-V-E-D your comment, it's my favorite! So you get a gold star! Haha**

**XvampWitchCatX**: **Gracias!**

**Misshurtbreak****: Don't feel TOO terribly sorry for him ;)**

**Viva_La_Vida_191**:** it's okay... I'll forgive you. And math and science... they don't matter. Haha so... it's ok you're failing**

**Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Can I talk to you?" Embry stood on the porch of a huge house. A girl was in front of him in the doorway with her head cocked to the side.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked him, eyebrows creased and an accusatory tone to her voice.

"Arynn... it's not important okay!" Embry exclaimed, exasperated.

"Wait... how do you know my name?"

"Look, we just need to talk okay," he said, pushing past her and making himself at home on the living room couch.

"Hey, Embry, why don't you come on in?" Arynn muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she shut the door. "Okay, look, before you start I have something to say." Arynn perched herself on the edge of a chair positioned next to the couch."I am not the kind of girl you want to date. I won't have sex with you or anything like that, and Lexi and Kim both told me that's what you're into. So if that's the only reason you're here... I would suggest leaving now."

"Okay, but that's not really why I'm here. We need to talk about us," Embry said, reaching over to grab her hand. She pulled back slowly and looked at him.

"Us? I don't even KNOW you!"

"Right, but... can you just promise me that you'll let me explain? WITHOUT interruptions?" he asked her, very seriously.

"Well, I can't promise anything," she retorted, being stubborn. When he raised his eyebrows at her, though, she reluctantly changed her mind. "Fine. Please proceed."

"Alright, this is going to freak you out... probably a lot."

"What the-"

"No! I said no interruptions, and you promised!" Arynn rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut, giving Embry the signal to continue. "Now, like I said, this is going to freak you out, but I promise that it'll all make sense eventually. The thing is, I'm a werewolf." Arynn began to interrupt but he held up a hand to silence her. "I know, it's hard to believe and makes no logical sense. But it's true. See, the Quilete tribe protects the humans, like you, from the cold ones. Basically, the cold ones are vampires. So, for a few years there were no werewolves, because there were no vampires living in Forks. But once some moved back, we were forced to start phasing again to protect people. Is this making any sense?" Arynn just sat there with her eyebrows raised. "I guess not then."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I allowed to speak?" Arynn asked sarcastically. Embry just gave her a cold glare, and she smiled back sweetly. "Okay, so let me get this straight. YOU are a werewolf. And you're here to protect people, like ME, from VAMPIRES?"

"That's right," Embry said hesitantly, trying to gage her reaction.

"Alright. Well, please continue on with your explanation. I'm dying to here more," she replied, leaning forward a little, just to be snotty.

"Alright, well, there's this thing with werewolves. When we see our soul mate for the first time we imprint on them. We just know, the second we see them, that they're our soul mate."

"Wait, wait, wait. You IMPRINT on them? What happens? Like you see them and you just like... orgasm on the spot? Because that's what it sounds like to me," Arynn said, laughing at him.

"No, you got it all wrong. Girls don't make me orgasm, that's what I do to them," he replied cockily. She lifted one eyebrow and stared at him.

"We'll see," she retorted, as seductively as she could. After that she threw in a wink for good measure. Embry had to take a second to compose himself so he could finish his explanation.

"So anyway, uh... I guess my point was that... um... er... well I imprinted on you... and so, really you can't fight it. We're meant to be together," Embry finished looking down at his shoes.

"Riiiight... so you're serious about all this?" Arynn asked him.

"Of course."

"And it's not just some game you're playing to get in my pants?"

"Definitely not. But if it helps me get in your pants, then so be it."

"Okay, well in that case, EMBRY, I'm just going to be really honest with you right now. I think you're completely psychotic! There's no such thing as werewolves and vampires, and even if there was I don't believe in all this 'love at first sight' bull shit you're trying to feed me. I believe in 'hey, that girl has nice boobs, I wanna fuck her!' at first sight. So you can go try your crap somewhere else," Arynn finished crossing her arms over her chest and staring him down.

"Well, actually, ARYNN, it's NOT a load of bull shit. And, while I wouldn't be opposed to fucking you, that has absolutely NOTHING to do with why I'm here! I'm not just trying to get you to believe stuff! I really did imprint on you! Ask Lexi or Kim, they'll tell you," he said standing up to leave. "And by the way, when you cross your arms like that I get a REALLY good view of your boobs."

"Jerk!" Arynn exclaimed, standing up and pulling her shirt up simultaneously. "Get out of my house!"

"Fine, I will!!" Embry said stomping out the door. When he walked by Lexi he smacked her on the butt.

"YEAH, TOO BAD YOU'LL NEVER GET ANY OF _THAT_!" she yelled after him, slamming the door and plopping down on the couch. Then she realized that's where HE had been sitting, so she got up and stormed upstairs to her room.

"Stupid little brat," she muttered before picking up her cell and dialing Lexi's number.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's not really that funny, but I just didn't know how to make it funny so... this is the result haha. But I know that you guys will still appreciate me, right? Good haha.**

**Also, I have a little contest. I want creative and original ideas on ways that Embry can try and get Arynn to consider dating him. I need 2 or 3, so give me your ideas and if I like them you'll see them later on in the story. Thanks guys! =]**


	6. Yeah LOVE has you acting stupid

**A/N: Well, hmm, well. I can HARDLY say you guys did a good job with the whole contest/suggestions thing. You people fail me. The only person to come through for me was phlowergirl, and luckily she provoked an idea that I LOVED so I'm gonna use it. So THANK YOU! Anyway, onto all my little response things whatever:**

**Mango91:**** thank you for your kind sweet words. And you know... I try to update, I really do... sometimes it just takes awhile. But I shall not give up on this story!!! (Like I have the other like... 8...) Because I really like this one. So... as long as your patient... I guess we'll get along fine haha**

**floratencha:**** and I am really excited to be taking this story... where it's going. And I hope your new year is off to a great start!**

**Loloxoxo98:**** girl, you know it! But ya just gotta love him, right?**

**Viva_La_Vida_191:**** well... I appreciate you at least trying. And for telling me it was good... and for that nice comment, I forgive you for your lack of creative ideas lol**

**IAmSwitzerland101:**** well good! I'm glad to hear you liked it... I was a bit disappointed but, after reading it over again, there were actually some parts in there that I thought were cute and I liked so... my appreciation for the chapter is all thanks to you!**

**Phlowergirl:**** ah... the only one who was any help to me in my quest to get Embry and Arynn together. OBVIOUSLY no one else cares about their relationship. So I thanks you... and I used your idea!**

**SummerSis:**** of course... I can only drag this out for so long!**

**And now we can begin our story.**

**Oh... but I guess I should do like a disclaimer thing...? So... I don't own anything Twilight related... and that goes for the entire story (I don't want to do one of these every chapter so... this is all you get!)**

...........................................................................................................................................................

"Nope, it's definitely all true," Lexi said, currently sitting in Arynn's beanbag chair. After her encounter with Embry, Arynn had immediately summoned Lexi to her house for questioning. After having Embry's entire tale confirmed, she sunk down onto her bed dejectedly. She started mutter under her breath and Lexi only caught a few words.

"Stupid... werewolf... why I oughta... head... kill... freakin'.... UGH!"

"Chill out, Arynn, it's not that big of a deal," Lexi replied easily, rolling her eyes, before erupting into the biggest spaz attack mankind has ever seen. "OH MY GOD! You guys can totally join our date night now! I mean, usually it's just me, Kim, Jared, and Paul, but now you and Embry can totally..."

"Just... don't even. Stop. Just... no. Because I'm not gonna," Arynn said, putting her head in her hands and shaking it back and forth.

"Awww... you don't like us enough to come on date night?" Lexi asked, giving Arynn a puppy dog look.

"Uh... NOT what I meant! I don't like EMBRY enough to DATE him!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"She kicked me out," Embry said to the group of teenage boys. Rolling on the floor. In laughter. At him. "You guys are douchebags."

"Dude, she kicked you out. You seriously explained the whole thing to her and she kicked you OUT?" Paul asked, between spurts of laughter.

"Well I mean... I may have said some things I shouldn't have... but she didn't have to kick me out!"

"Man, what could you have POSSIBLY said to her?" Jacob asked him. Embry just gave him a defeated look, which caused the room to erupt with more laughter.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"There's no use fighting it, Arynn," Lexi replied, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "I mean, when Paul first told me, you can bet your bottom dollar I resisted as much as I could. I was all like, 'Whoa... exclusive relationship? Pass.' But then it's just like... you can't help but fall in love with them because they really are so in love with you."

"Where'd you get that Lexi? Off a hallmark card? I am not going to fall in love with Embry, and he is most CERTAINLY not in love with me! Maybe he's in love with PARTS of me..."

"Oooh, you want him so bad!" Lexi exclaimed, before a pillow hit her square in the face.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"I just have to come up with a fool proof way to get her to go on one date with me!" Embry said, pacing circles around the room.

"I have the best idea," Leah said, sitting up on her knees to prepare herself for the delivery of her ingenious scheme.

"Yeah, because your plans have been SOOO successful in the past," Quil said, pushing her off her chair. "'Why don't you go serenade her?'" he said in a very poor imitation of Leah.

"Ok, first off, I do NOT sound like that. And second, that idea was a JOKE and you idiots decided to take it literally. So do you want to hear my idea or not?" she asked, looking Embry straight in the eye.

"Well... is it a joke?" he retorted, looking at her questioningly.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm just gonna take that as a yes because I refuse to deal with your insufferable idiocy right now. What you should do is go totally Notebook on her and like, trick her into dating you."

"What the hell, Leah?" Jacob said, looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Well... like, more like _guilt_ her into dating you. Ok, take her to the cliff and tell her that if she doesn't go on a date with you that you're gonna jump."

"But... what if she doesn't say anything? Then I'll have to jump! I don't wanna die!" Embry said, sinking down onto the couch. Leah glanced up at the ceiling, praying for help.

"Embry, stupid, you jump off of that cliff like, every day. You aren't going to die."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry... this whole love thing has me acting stupid," he replied. She stared at him incredulously for a second.

"Yeah... LOVE has you acting stupid," she said sarcastically, before rolling her eyes and leaving the room. On the way out she muttered something along the lines of, "I don't even know why I hang out with these imbeciles... really need some more friends."

...........................................................................................................................................................

"Why did you bring me here?" Arynn asked Kim, looking at her suspiciously. They were currently standing at the edge of a large clifff, overlooking the water.

"Embry wanted to talk to you," Kim said, before looking down, obviously ashamed. _As she should be,_ Arynn thought to herself.

"Ok, does it occur to ANYBODY that maybe I don't want to talk to Embry?" Arynn asked, looking around, praying someone would understand where she was coming from. Just then, Embry walked up towards them looking solemn.

"Arynn, I've made a drastic decision regarding our relationship," he said, using his most depressing voice. She raised her eyebrows skeptically but motioned for him to continue. "Well, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid you've forced my hand." Kim slowly scurried back into the trees, where Jared, Quil, Jacob, Paul, and Lexi were hiding out. "If you refuse to go out with me," he paused here, taking a dramatic gulp, "then I have no other choice. I'll have to jump." With this he looked away, as if his little speech had taken a lot out of him. She surveyed him for a moment, before peering over the edge of the cliff. She looked as if she was trying to hold back a smile as she turned to face him.

"Fine. If it has to be one or the other. Jump. I hope the waters warm for you," she said, crossing her arms and staring at him challengingly.

.........................................................................................................................................................

"She's not taking the bait," Jacob whispered from behind the trees. "She doesn't think he's actually gonna jump!"

"It's okay," Quil said, watching the scene. "He'll jump, she'll realize he was serious, and yell down to him. Then, when all hope seems lost, he'll resurface from beneath the water, drawn to her by their strange, magnetic chemistry. Then they'll live happily ever after."

"Damn, you guys have really thought this through," Lexi replied.

"Of course. You should know we don't half-ass anything, babe," Paul said giving her butt a squeeze. She just rolled her eyes and gauged Embry's reaction to her words.

..........................................................................................................................................................

His eyes narrowed and his breathing quickened. He gave a dramatic sniffle.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it," he retorted, before turning and flinging himself off the edge.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"So... she just walked away?" Embry asked, curiosity etched on his face. The wolf pack and regrouped at Sam and Emily's, and Embry had a towel slung over his shoulder, which was still wet.

"Well, she looked over the edge until you hit the water. Then she said, 'Hmm' and walked away," Lexi explained.

"Well. She's a bitch. How could she not even care that I plummeted to my death? How could our plan have failed?" Embry questioned. "It was foolproof."

"She probably knew that everyone jumps off that cliff," Kim said knowingly.

"How the hell would she have known that?"

"Uh... maybe because she's lived here longer than 3 hours. There's ALWAYS some idiot hurling themselves off the edge, USUALLY one of you guys!"

"Damn. I didn't even think of that," Embry replied, looking downcast. "So... what am I gonna do now?"

"Did you try taking your shirt off?" Lexi asked, looking up at him from her position on the floor.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, if I wasn't dating Paul, it would work for me..."

..........................................................................................................................................................

"Wait... you said yes?" Lexi asked Arynn, staring at her disbelievingly.

"Uh... yeah... yeah I did," Arynn replied, pacing the room nervously. "Remind me not to make anymore major decisions when Embry has his shirt off. It sort of... skews my judgement."

**..........................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter six! I hope you guys like it. So... I guess the next chapter is going to be a date... I think we're chugging along at a pretty good pace here, dear readers! And please remember to review, because the more reviews I get the exciteder I become!!!!!! Ok, love you all! **


	7. To each her own, I guess

**A/N: Alright alright, check this out. This right here is an update! BAM! You guys are so lucky! So I guess the first thing I'm gonna do is apologize for saying "exciteder" in my last authors note... I'm not sure what I was thinking and I would just like to say... I'm really not that stupid.**

**Ok, so now the story begins!**

..........................................................................................................................................................

"_So, you ever been here before?" Embry asked, looking up from his plate of food._

"_Uh... I've only lived her for like, a week..." Arryn responded, confusion etched on her face._

"_Yeah. So?"_

"_I haven't been anywhere. Where would I go?"_

"_You know, I don't even know why you agreed to come out with me if you're gonna act like such a bitch!" Embry exclaimed, throwing his napkin down onto the table._

"_I didn't WANT to come out tonight! YOU tricked me!!" she responded, her tone accusatory._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. I did not trick you! My methods may have been... shady... but I did not trick you!"_

"_You used your body to get a date with me! That's like a mild form of prostitution," she said, glaring at him._

"_Well, you fell for it! That's like a mild form of buying a prostitute!" _

_Arynn paused, squinting her eyes in Embry's direction. Then she burst into laughter. "What does that even mean?"_

"_That is a very good question. But it doesn't much matter because I got you laughing," he replied, sitting back with a satisfied smirk. She immediately stopped laughing and crossed her arms._

"_Yeah well too bad I'm not having any fun on this date with you."_

"_You will," he replied, putting his hands behind his head and smiling confidently._

..........................................................................................................................................................

"So you had a good time?" Lexi asked, turning off the TV and sitting up as Arynn walked through the door.

"Ugh! Yes! I had an awesome time! It sucks!" Arynn exclaimed, falling back into a chair.

"Uh... you had an awesome time? And... it sucked? Am I missing something here?" Kim asked, confused.

"Because it's Embry! And I hate him!!"

"I think you LO-OVE him!" Lexi sang, throwing a wink in her direction.

"So, what did you guys do?" Kim asked, scooting forward on her chair to look Arynn in the eye.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"_Why do you have to cover my eyes?" Arynn asked, giggling as she stumbled across the uneven ground._

"_Because you would see the surprise if I didn't cover your eyes," Embry replied. "And I just felt you roll your eyes."_

"_Fine. But if you screw up my make-up and I end up looking like... I don't know... Seth... I will castrate you," she said, holding up a threatening finger._

"_Oh, gross, what if I was actually on a date with Seth?" he responded disgustedly._

"_That was the part of my statement that worried you?"_

"_Absolutely. Okay, we're here," he said, uncovering her eyes. "Voila!"_

"_Wow. The beach," Arynn said monotonously. "You've really outdone yourself, Embry. Why are we here?"_

"_Because it's the beach! And because I brought us cookies! And we can lay out and look at the stars," he said, plopping down on the beach. "Why do you have to be so hard to impress? I thought girls lived for shit like this?"_

"_Well, I can't say that I'm much of a romantic, but I'll give it a shot," she said, sitting down beside him._

"_So what if I told you that I bought you that star right there?" Embry asked her, pointing up into the night sky._

"_I would tell you that it was a waste of money because that star is probably already dead."_

"_Well, god, good thing I didn't spend the money," he laughed, shoving her over into the sand._

"_You really know how to woo a girl, huh?" she asked him, sitting back up and throwing sand in his face._

..........................................................................................................................................................

"And then you both got totally naked, went skinny dipping, and made sweet, sweet love to each other in the ocean?" Lexi asked excitedly.

"Lex... it was 43 degrees outside. We did not get in the water. And we did NOT make 'sweet sweet love' to each other. After that we had a sand fight and then we just sort of talked for like 3 hours," Arynn replied.

"And you like... liked that?" Kim asked, looking confused.

"Yeah! It was just like, really simple and fun and he wasn't being all 'I'm Embry and I'm the hottest damn thing in the world.' He was just being normal and he's a really sweet guy," she said smiling.

"But you didn't have sex?" Lexi asked, to which Arynn just rolled her eyes. "I can't say I understand it, but hey, to each her own, I guess."

"Did you at least kiss him?" Kim asked her. A smile slowly spread across Arynn's face and she looked up to the ceiling like she was remembering.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"_So, I know this is going to be hard for you to believe, but I actually had a pretty good time tonight," Arynn said, looking over at Embry. They were sitting in his car in front of her house right after their date._

"_Can you say that again? I'd like to record it, ya know, for evidence," he responded, looking shocked._

"_Ha ha. Walk me to the door?"_

"_Am I gonna get to come in?"_

"_Definitely not," she replied, laughing. He shrugged as if to say 'It was worth a shot' before getting out of the car and coming around to open her door for her. "Why, thank you, kind sir."_

"_You are welcome, gentle lady," Embry said in a British accent, causing Arynn to laugh. Once they had reached her doorstep, he stopped to face her. "So, do I at least get a kiss goodnight."_

"_Well..." she replied, hesitantly, "I usually don't kiss on the first date. But I guess for you..." They slowly leaned in toward each other._

..........................................................................................................................................................

"You're going to stop telling the story now?!?!?" Kim exclaimed, as Arynn had completely cut herself off mid sentence. She just smiled at the girls and stood up to leave.

"Oh, you're a real bitch," Lexi said, throwing a pillow at her retreating figure. Arynn gave a small wave over her shoulder before walking out the door.

..........................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: Alright, well that's the end of that chapter. It's just sort of cute or whatever. Hope you liked it! Not really my favorite but... what can I say?**


	8. Time for an unhealthy girls' night

**A/N: Well… I don't even know if anyone is still reading this story. It's been foreverrrrrrr since I updated… I know! Like, over a year. I'm such a bitch. I deserve to be hung upside down by my toes at midnight. And this chapter's pretty short… But I know you will forgive me, gentle readers, because enclosed is an update! Yay! Read on!**

**Wait, one more thing before you read. The first part of this chapter is going to be in Arynn's point of view. Ok, now, read on!**

Arynn's POV:

"So when are you gonna go out with me again?" Embry was standing in my room, after so rudely entering my house, uninvited. Yeah, I'm pissed.

"Um, I'm not," I told him. Does he really think he can just prance into my house whenever he wants? Here I am, trying to read my Cosmo in the peace and quiet of MY ROOM and Mr. Bigshot thinks he can come ruin my tranquility. Hell. No.

"What? You said you had a great time! You kissed me!" His face was beginning to turn red. I tried hard not to crack a smile.

"Momentary lapse of judgement," I responded. "I really just can't date you, Embry. It would never work. Now, if you don't mind, you can leave. I trust you know the way out since you found your way in." I gave him a snotty little smile and continued reading my magazine. He stood there blinking like an idiot for a few seconds before turning and walking out of the room.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. Jeez, Aynn, why do you have to be such a bitch? And you're probably right… I am a bitch. But the thing is, Embry and I would never work. Sure, he's funny… and sweet… and damn sexy… but he expects sex out of a relationship. That's something I can't give him. Besides, this whole imprinting thing is stupid. Really! I don't care what anybody says, you don't know you love a person just by seeing them. So I will continue to be stubborn and not date Embry. Well… probably.

…

"I don't get why you just don't date him," Lexi said. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Because! We're totally wrong for each other!"

"Actually, your soulmates," Kim added in. This was really starting to bug me.

"Nooo we're not! Besides, Embry doesn't want a serious relationship. He wants a girl he can have sex with.

"Yeah, and that's why he's been having so much sex since he met you," Lexi replied, with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, wait. He hasn't so much as LOOKED at another girl."

"If you're trying to guilt me into this, it's not working." I was so over this entire Embry thing.

"Fine, I won't mention it again," Lexi said. "Let's just have a girls' night tonight."

"Oooh can it be one of our UNhealthy girls' nights?" Kim asked, sitting upright in her seat.

"You read my mind, girl! My house, eight o'clock. Be there," Lexi said, standing up to leave.

"Wait…" I said, totally confused, "What's an 'unhealthy' girls night?"

"You'll see," Kim replied, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

I am literally about to lose my mind. What am I supposed to do about the whole Embry situation? What is an unhealthy girls' night? Ughh I need a hot bath.

…

Third Person POV:

"I don't understand why she INSISTS on being such a bitch!" Embry was sitting in Emily and Sam's living room with the rest of the wolf pack.

"Just quit paying attention to her," Leah advised. "That'll drive her crazy."

"It's not that easy! You can't just ignore the girl you love!" He exclaimed.

"Look, just don't worry about it ok?" Lexi said. "Me, Arynn, and Kim are having a girls' night tonight. We'll try and get her to loosen up a little."

"A girls' night. That's your big plan? I'm working with idiots here," he said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Don't call my girlfriend an idiot, asshole!" Paul yelled, standing up and beginning to shake.

"No, baby, it's fine," Lexi said, standing up and pushing him back on the couch. "Look, Embry, we're trying to help you out here. You don't have to be a dick about it. If you don't want our help, fine. But girls' night is the best way to get her to see clearly about how the two of you are meant to be together."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just pretty pissed about this whole thing," Embry said, looking down at his shoes. "But just… keep me updated. Please?"

"Sure thing," Lexi responded with a smile.

…

"Alright ladies, it's time for our unhealthy girls' night!" Lexi, Kim, and Arynn were sitting in Lexi's room. "We've got beer, we've got cigars, or cigarettes, whichever your preference, and we've got ourselves a fun night!"

…

**A/N: Soo…. I hope y'all don't hate me too much! And I hope SOMEONE'S still reading this story. Anyway review… try not to be too too hard on me =/ I still love y'all!**


End file.
